Hana
by FindingAUserNameSucks
Summary: Hana Song has troubles with the war she had gone through. This is the telling of those struggles. The youthful mind of a teenager is not designed to deal with the losses of war. Note: This series is not in any chronological order, just a bunch of random story bytes.
1. Haunting Memories

The loud roaring surrounded her like a prison. It was compressing her, she looked down at the ground and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Shaking, she hadn't even noticed it, but now that she examined the rest of her body, she was shaking profusely. She groaned, clenched her fists, and squeezed her eyes shut.

No, that was no good. The minute she closed her eyes she was immediately taken back to the memory that haunted her most. The roaring suddenly warped and twisted to the loud sounds the monolith had made on its second attack, she pictured her fellow soldiers being ripped out of their MEKA units, torn to shre-

Hana opened her eyes and shook her head quickly to snap herself out of the memory. "No! Stop this! Put on a smile, for you fans!" She scolded herself angrily. The loud roar only grew in intensity as the crowd of fans awaited for their idol, Hana Song, to emerge onto the stage.

Hana took one final breath and spread a smile across her face. She had become very good at hiding the troubled person she had become ever since the Korean Army had drafted her. No one was able to see through the mask she wore every day. To everyone she was still the young, teenage, fun loving Hana Song. She intended to keep it that way.


	2. Seeking Comfort

"Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm… back on the beach"

"Is it sunny out?"

"Yes"

"Are you with your friends?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel the hot sand beneath you?"

"Yes"

"Is the water clear and beautiful?"

"No"

"... What does the water look like?"

"Red and thick…"

"Why is it red?"

"Because my friends made it that way…"

"Are your friends okay?"

"No"

"Are they alive?"

"No"

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"Are you alive?"

"I wished I wasn't…"


	3. Ready, player two

Hana angrily stormed into her sergeants office, slamming a piece of paper on his desk.  
"What the hell is this?!"  
"If you address me with some respect I'll consider answering your question"  
"What the hell is this, sergeant!?"  
Sergeant Bak proceeded to sigh heavily and rub his temples. 'I don't get paid enough for this...' he moaned to himself in his head.  
"I assume that's a rhetorical question? The paper clearly says you'll be given command of a new recruit"  
"I read the paper. No"  
"No?"  
Bak looked up to Hana with a quirked brow  
"I'm refusing. Not gonna take them, I'm a lone wolf anyways. I don't need anyone to protect me!"  
The teen furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.  
"You may want to read the paper again, Song. That paper is an official order. NOT a request"  
Hana huffed angrily, she knew there was no point in arguing. Perhaps convincing was the only way to change commands mind.  
"Well, why did I get the worst recruit?"  
"Worst recruit? Song, what the hell are you talking about? That recruit graduated top of their class"  
"Who cares what someones grades were in classes? I saw the simulation scores! Sure they were best on paper, but their simulation scores were by far the worst I've ever seen!"  
Once again, the teenager never ceased to amaze him. She was smart, a damn good pilot. The best in the entire Korean military in fact. But she had terrible military customs and courtesies. Had she been anyone other than the famous 'Hana Song' she would have been separated long ago. Yet, here she was, taking the initiative to look up statistics on the recruit she was assigned.  
"Yes... which is why we've given them to you. As much as I hate to admit this, you're the best MEKA pilot we have. They've clearly shown that they're capable of learning, and NO ONE knows how to pilot those damn MEKA units like you do. Tough shit, Song. You're stuck with em'."  
Hana let out an exaggeratedly loud groan, which drew the attention of everyone in the orderly room  
"Whatever!"  
She responded and snatched up the paper from Bak's table, storming out even louder than she'd entered.  
"Fuck... I don't blame her, I reacted the same way when she was assigned to me"  
Bak sighed to himself, referring to the time he had received similar orders when Song was to be put under his command.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid..."  
Hana muttered to herself as she stomped her way back to her barracks.  
"A-Ah. E-Excuse me, you're corporal Song, right?"  
A feint voice stopped Hana in her tracks.  
"Yes, who's asking?"  
Hana turned and faced the soldier who was addressing her. The soldier was taller than her by about an inch, but their slouched posture gave the illusion that Hana was taller. Though upon coming face to face, the other female snapped to a position of attention and rendered a salute  
"P-Private Jeong, reporting for duty! I have been commanded by th-"  
"Shut up"  
Hana responded as she glanced at the paper. 'Hye-mi Jeong'. This was her, the recruit she was meant to be a mentor for.  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
"I said. Shut. Up. Listen, I don't want to do this, be your leader, but I have to. So please, just keep the talking to a minimum. I've only heard your voice for a few seconds and I already hate it, so talk as little as possible, and we'll have no problems with each other are we clear?"  
The recruit shakily adjusted her glasses and took a deep gulp of saliva, the unforgiving summer sun causing sweat to bead down her forehead.  
"I said. Are. We. Clear?"  
Jeong opened her mouth to reply.


	4. A brush with death

A Brush With Death

Hana arrived at her home after a long day of training. Once inside she tossed her keys to the counter that sat beside the entrance to her home. She let out a long tired sigh as she slowly walked to her room, once there she tossed her various belongings onto the bed. Such as her headset and her trusty pistol. Just as she reached behind her to unzip her bodysuit, she noticed a cold draft and realized something was very wrong. Her cat, Hye-Mi hadn't greeted Hana at the door today. She heard the wood behind her creaking, something that Hye-Mi's light weight wouldn't cause. Hana's immediate reaction was to dive for the pistol on her bed. Too little, too late. She felt cold, sharp steel reach out and wrap around her neck. She couldn't process the feeling for long, however. Her vision blurred as her body flew through the air and slammed against the wall to her room, a loud crack rang through the room as her body met the wall, then fell to the ground with a thud .

"Genji. Your ninja friend. Where has he gone?"

A cold, deep raspy voice asked in a threating tone. Hana struggled to breath as she got on her hands and knees, the air being knocked out her due to the impact on the wall.

"W-What are you talking about?! I don't kno-"

Hana asked angrily as she felt the hands wrap around her neck once more, cutting her sentence short.

"I don't have patience to deal with you, child. Answer my goddamn question or I swear I'll squeeze your throat in on itself right here and now"

To emphasize his point, Reaper squeezed down on her throat, cutting off her supply of air, as well as leaving harsh bruise in the shape of his hand around her neck. Hana felt as if her very life force was being squeezed out of her. She flailed and struggled to breath, her tiny hands wrapping around Reaper's gauntlets in a futile attempt to free her neck. She saw her vision beginning to tunnel as her mind began to shut down. He would eventually let go of her, causing Hana to collapse on the ground, where she would cough violently in an effort to catch air once more. Hana reached up and felt at her neck, the flesh was tender and she felt a hot liquid dripping in the area that his fingertips had been. The tips of Reapers gauntlets and punctured her flesh, causing blood to dribble out of the small holes his tips had left. The large figure squatted above her.

"Now, tell me. I have no problem with you, Song. As irritating as your whole persona is, you fight and slaughter Omnics. Something I haven't got a problem with."

One of his sharp fingertips came forward and hooked itself underneath her soft chin, pulling her gaze towards his.

"But what I **DO** have a problem with, is you little cyborg friend. What is he, your boyfriend now? I saw the local cameras pick him up in this area. With **YOU** . Now. I'm going to ask one last time. **WHERE IS HE"**

He pulled his hand back and took a handful of her hair, gripping it tightly in his hands. Hana whimpered and reached up to try and pry his hands open. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure what her and Genji's relationship at that point in time was. But she knew she couldn't tell this man where he had gone… she had to come up with a convincing lie, and fast.

"I-I don't know where he went! He acted all nice with me, acted all sweet, then he…

Then he **USED** me! **JUST LIKE EVERYONE DOES!** "

Tears began streaming down Hana's face. Her performance was so convincing, she even began to believe it herself… Genji didn't use her, did he? He would be back, like he promised . **Surely** … **right..?**

"By the time I woke up the next morning he was gone… he just **left** "

Reaper tilted his head and read the girl's frantic body language. Yes of course the fear was there, but there was something else there too… pain, hurt, anguish, betrayal. She was telling the truth, as far as he could tell. He stood up and let go of her hair. Rather disappointed that the girl lacked the information he wanted.

"Hm… looks like Shimada is still that womanizing playboy he was all those years back… old habits die hard, I suppose"

He looked back at the teen one last time, smiling to himself as she curled into a ball and wept. She seemed to cringe upon hearing about his old 'playboy' and 'womanizing' lifestyle. Perhaps she genuinely had been used… No. She felt something with him. Something real. Right? That wasn't fake.

There was no way that was fake.

Right?

 **Right?**

 **Right?**

Once again the blood curdling, deep laugh echoed throughout her room, and in a puff of smoke the man seemed to disappear. Hana was left… alone and afraid.


End file.
